


FOR GLORY!

by Akalon



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon
Summary: What's better than a glory hole? TENTACLES!





	FOR GLORY!

You were a bit shy when your friend had told you about this place. A club called Glory. It was a seedy dirty looking place tucked away in a maze of dark alleyways but the music was loud and the drinks were dirt cheap.

Normally at clubs there would be people drinking and dancing and they had that here too…but the patrons were…not the usual kind. Aliens. They were aliens. And monsters. Some of which you’d never even seen before.

It was the whole reason your friend had brought you. They knew you were into monsters but to shy to really admit it. Instead you slept with humans who just so happened to be a little extra hairy or had a bad under bite so when they smiled it looked as close to an orc as humans got.

They’d promised you that they could hook you up with the best way to safely explore your ‘options’ in a controlled environment and after a few to many drinks under your belt you were ready to hit the dance floor.

Except instead of leading you onto the dance floor they lead you toward a back dimly-lit hallway. They knocked rhythmically on the door at the end of the hall and it swung open into dark room.

“Ready?” Your friend asks.

“Uh…” You blink into the darkness and look back to them. Taking a deep breath you think ‘fuck it’ and nod.

“You’re going to have so much fun. Thank me later!” Before you can even think about going back on your word they shove you into the dark room and the door slams shut behind you.

Immediately you’re grabbed and you can feel a blindfold being tied around your eyes. You hear a flash of light go off and a hand on your arm pulls you along. “Step up.” A gruff male voice warns just as you stumble over a step and he has to hoist you back up to your feet.

“What..exactly is going on…?” You ask, turning toward his voice as he snorts and laughs at your question.

“You don’t know? Well. I’ll let it be a surprise but if you want out just tap three times on the door.” The voice explains as you walk through a room. You can hear heavy breathing, people walking, shuffling, and you can feel eyes on you. You’re pushed forward and a door is closed behind you. “You can take the blindfold off. I’m locking the door for your safety but remember what I said. Three taps and you’re done. Repeat it.”

“T-three taps on the door and i’m done.” You repeat, your hands going to the blindfold and quickly working the knot free.

“Good. Watch the vid and we’ll go from there.” He bangs on the door twice and a latch clicks into place.

You manage to get the fabric loose enough to yank off and you look around you. The space is tiny really. No bigger than a narrow closet but there was a small stool, a tiny trash can, a basket containing lube, condoms, and…you’re not exactly sure what the weird stringy thing is but last of all…a small screen embedded into the wall.

Reaching forward you press play and sit down. You’re greeted by a friendly looking female alien with blue skin.

“Hello and welcome to GLORY~! Your one and only monster glory hole club this side of the milky way! “ Her voice is so soothing it’s hypnotic and you shake your head to focus on what she had just said. GLORY HOLE?! Wait.. had your friend really just volunteered you to be.. a.. You swallow thickly and listen as the alien goes over the rules, the score system and how to start. Apparently do well and you got prizes. Like this was some sort of arcade game you could master…

It takes you a minute after the video clicks off and you’re sitting in the small space in a stunned state thinking over your choices. A few moments pass and a generic porn video starts to cycle. You watch it for a moment at a loss of what to do.

It was, in a way, something you’d always wanted to do. Fucking a monster or monsters but suddenly being given free reign? You suck in a deep breath and stick your arm out one of the holes. It takes a moment but you feel something furry brush up against your hand and you quickly pull it back.

A short and slim pink cock fills the hole and you tentatively touch it. It’s slim through the length but there’s a girthy bulge at the bottom and from the brown fur at it’s base you’re guessing it’s a werewolf.

Not your usual type but you drag your tongue along the shaft and swirl your tongue around the tip. You hear a whimpering growl come from the other side and you can’t help but laugh a little. Taking him into your mouth you use your hand to rub any part of him you can’t fit into your mouth. Sucking and slurping at his cock until you hear the desperate knocking. You pull back quickly as he cums. He manages to get your cheek but most of it lands on your jacket. A quick shot.

This was going to be an interesting night indeed. The werewolf slides away from the hole and you stand to quickly strip out of your clothes. Maybe it was the drinks, maybe it was the fact that they couldn’t see you but you were definitely going to take advantage of this.

Sticking your arm out again, you wave it and hear a rich deep laugh. You can feel a calloused hand smack yours lightly and you pull it back towards you as a massive green cock slides in.

“Holy shit.” Whoops. Talking with the person on the other side of the wall was against the rules but this dude was massive! You ghost your fingers along the shaft, feeling the veins and girth of him before smiling.

He jerks forward and chuckles, a rich hearty laugh as you’re leaning forward to even see if you can get your mouth around him. You could be wrong… you’ve never actually been with one before but this had to be an orc.

Sitting up you lick and suck on his shaft, trying a few times to take him into your mouth but he was just to damn big for your small mouth. Instead your touch leave him and you can hear his grunt of disapproval. Rolling your eyes you work him slowly with one hand and fumble for the basket with the other.

A small but inquisitive tentacle sneaks into the hole on the other side and you watch as it sways there for a moment. Did you really want to..? Yeah why not. You caress it gently with one and and give it a quick kiss before looking back down to the basket. “One second. It will be worth it I promise.” 

You reach into the basket and pull out your prize, a condom. Ripping it open with your teeth you quickly, albeit clumsily, slide it onto the green cock. Sloppily coating it in lube before turning back to the small tentacle on the other side. The ‘small’ tentacle had company. The hole was stuffed with tentacles of all sizes. The main one practically writhing as it searched for your touch. At least it seemed…self lubricating. It was slick with some sort of slime and to be honest? You didn’t care.

Slowly you eased yourself back onto the green dick letting him penetrate you from behind. He was almost too big as he stretched you open. With a bit of patience though you managed to fit him fully inside you. Then and only then did you engage the writhing mass of tentacles again. Your hand stroking one of the two long tentacles before guiding the writhing length of it into your mouth. Whatever the slime was that coated the tentacle was it tasted sweet and the tentacle itself grew still as soon as it felt your warm mouth around it.

The orc grunted, pulling away slightly to ease into a slow pace. You couldn’t help but moan at his slow pace, pushing back against him as your hand got tangled up in the mass of tentacles in front of you. The sweet fluid gushed from the tentacle and you greedily sucked it down as a warmth came over you in a rush.

From behind you could hear the orc grunting, his pace picking up and you had to put both your hands on the wall to keep yourself steady. The tentacles weren’t done with your mouth though. They smacked into your face with each hard thrust until the main one slid back between your lips. It gagged you as it forced itself into your mouth, using the trusts from the orc to reach deep into your mouth.

You had to pull away after a few minutes. Between the mind numbing sweetness of the tentacle and the orc’s roughness you couldn’t get a breath in anymore. You pushed your ass flush against the wall and let him have at it. His dick burying itself to the balls with every grunting thrust. His moans loud even behind the wall, even over your own gasping breaths as you pleaded for sweet sweet release. He gives it to you a few rough thrust later. His balls slapping against you one last time as he cums.

Squeezing onto him you make it a chore for him to finally slide out of you and away from the hole. His hand pops through for a split second to carress your ass before he leaves and you manage a weak chuckle.

The tentacles are still there. Wiggling and waiting for you. Rolling your eyes you sigh and quickly turn, bending over in front of them. Unlike the orc ‘slow’ doesn’t seem to be in their dictionary. One of the two tentacles finds your slit and shoves itself as deep as it can into your pussy. Ripping a gasping moan from your lips just as the half dozen small tentacles squirm against your clit. Rubbing and swirling around it and leaving you a moaning mess in a matter of seconds.

You can feel the tentacle wiggle and writhe inside you, pulling out only to thrust back in and pull those delicious moans from you. But there’s two tentacles and you’re not allowed to forget that as the other one presses against your entrance, the already occupied entrance, and you turn to say no but it’s already wormed it’s way in. The slime numbing the pain of having two tentacles inside of you. It almost seems to be taking turns as you cry out in pleasure. One sliding nearly out as the other slides in.

You’re coming undone in seconds under it’s touch. It doesn’t stop for a moment even as you clench around them, riding out your own pleasure. No. The tentacles keep going and send lighting strikes of pleasure over your body. They twist together and then there’s no stopping it now. You’re drunk on the pleasure, your hips moving in sync with their thrusts to milk your own selfish desires.

At some point you’ve lost track of time and how many times you’d come. So love-drunk off this alien that you vaguely even hear the two knocks on the wall. To drunk off the pleasure to care much less pull away when it does happen. A thick bulge surges from the base of the tentacles and you can feel it push into you, stretching you before it slides in with a satisfying pop. Whatever it is is accompanied by a flood of hot and sticky cum and you manage to look behind you as another weak knock comes from the alien’s side of the wall. Smirking you push your ass back, pushing the tentacles deeper into you as another bulge finds it’s way inside.

It’s almost pointless for them to knock now, the bulges of lord knows what coming almost back to back to back now. Your belly bulges and when the tentacles finally slip away from you a gush of white sticky cum follows.

You slump to the floor and knock weakly on the wall three times. It takes a minute but the door unlatches and you see a heavy set bouncer looking alien look down at you before raising his brows. “Not many take El-ot… Especially not a beginner…you okay to stand?”

You snort and laugh but flop over, whatever was in that slime of theirs had you fucked up something fierce. Your body felt like a wiggling bowl of jello and you felt like you could fall asleep any minute. “Tell the nice tentacle man I want his phone number!” Your words are slurred and you dissolve into a mess of giggles as someone pulls you up to your feet.

“Yeah yeah. I’ll see what we can do about that. Let’s get you cleaned up and over to the doc before you pass out.” He motions for someone else to get your things and you stumble and fall to the floor. Your legs feel to unstable to stand and the floor is looking like a mighty fine place to sleep. Before you can be jerked back to your feet your eyes are drifting shut.

“Who even let El-ot in here?” You hear him gripe but it sounds miles away and you’re almost to dreamland.

Just as you’re falling asleep you hear a low, rich, voice clear as day in your head. “Leave a jar of pickles in your window and i’ll swing by for some real fun next time.” 

You can’t help but snort even as you’re falling asleep. “Pickles?” the word leaves your lips as a whisper and the darkness of sleep closes in on you.  
That night in the club damn near haunted your thoughts. Plaguing your mind until one day, as you’re shopping for groceries you past the condiment isle and stare at the rows and rows of pickles.

“Put a jar of pickles in your window”

Well..it couldn’t hurt right? You pick out a few small jars and put them in your cart.

That night as you’re putting away the groceries you reach the pickle jars and sigh. Setting a jar in a window on every side of the house. No matter which way the monster passed he would be able to see it.

A few days passed and nothing, just work work and more work. But now you had a 2 day off extravaganza! You were just about to kick it off with a nice night in when your phone rang. Picking it up you answered. “Hello?”

“Ah! Uh. Well I am El-ot from that night in the club. Do you…remember?”

“Who?” You try not to laugh but the smile on your face seeps through.

After a long pause there’s a small sigh. “The pickle dude.”

“OHH! Yeah! I remember you. Pickles in the window right?”

His laugh rings over the phone but you can feel it in your mind as well. “Yes. Well I have a..favor to ask.”

Intrigued yoru brows raise. “Go on..?”

Theres some hushed whispers and a loud shh before he speaks. “A few of my AHEM! Friends…are curious about human women.”

Your hand flys to your mouth and you have to take a small breath. “How many is ‘a few’ and who are they..?”

El-ot sounds almost a bit disappointed that you were curious for the idea but there is a smile on his face and the voices in the background start up again. “Oh you know.. the usual amount? A naga…a wraith…and me of course. “

You grow silent, thinking for a moment.

“You still there?” He asks a hint of worry in his voice. “It’s okay if you say no. They’re just curious is all. To shy to go to the club.”

“I’m not ssshy!”

“Yeah we’re not shy!”

“Don’t make me use my jedi mind tricks on you two.” You hear el-ot warn them and there’s a gasp and a small ghostly whisper of ‘you wouldn’t..not again’ before they shut up.

You laugh and sigh. “Yeah go ahead and come over. No jedi- mind tricks though.”

The line clicks off as the two start talking again. ‘See you around sundown. No more tricks. Sorry they’re easily excitable I had to hang up.’

Shaking your head you shoot a text to your friend to let them know you’re not coming and start getting ready.

When the sun has fully set you plop down on the couch and pull out your phone, playing games as you wait. Sure enough a car pulls up and you eagerly hop to your feet, answering the door before they can knock.

You were worried about them being seen but when you open the door three men are stand in-front of you. “Uh. Can I help you…?”

There’s a tall white man in front, a shy looking indian man behind him and a guy in a hoodie still walking up to your door.

“You’re doing the jedi-mind tricks El! I thought you said she knew we were..?” The man in the hoodie slams a fist into the white man’s arm and the appearances melt away. Sure enough you see what you’d expected when you first opened the door. A four armed grey-skinned colored man with hints of magenta and red speckled along his skin. A tanned emerald and ocher colored naga. Last but not least, hiding in the shadows of your little porch was the wraith. A shadow smokey form of a man with an unreadable face hidden behind the cloud of wispy smoke tendrils.

“Oh! Come in come in.” You stand aside, letting them walk in but watching as the naga’s tail is the last to finally pass the threshold.

They all stand around, El-ot the only one walking into the house like he owned the place. First going to a window and pulling the curtains back for the pickle jar. The wraith, who introduced himself as Samson stuck mostly to the corners of the room. While Raksa, the naga, stuck rather close to you.

Laughing awkwardly you motion the group toward the living room. “Come on. Uhh we can play some truth or dare to learn about each other and open up a little.”

It took a while for everyone to really open up, yourself included. Many of the first rounds were rumor de-bunking. The wraith was an accountant and not a grim reaper, the naga DID had two penises, and El-ot’s fascination with pickles had to do with a food he missed from his home planet.

Raksa was the first of the three to really make any sort of move and it didn’t have to be a dare either. He curled up next to you, almost hogging you to himself. You leaned against him and sure enough El-ot was waving a pickle at you two and daring you to kiss.

His lips were surprisingly soft and the kiss was short and sweet. As you pulled away El-ot scoffed. “You call that a kiss? Come on now.” He was practically whining and set the pickles aside. “Kiss her like you mean it.”

If a naga could blush Raksa would be a tomato right about now. He looked at you as you laughed and rolled your eyes.

“If you’re such an expert El-ot I dare you to kiss me.” You counter.

Much to everyone’s surprise he puts down the jar of pickles, licks his fingers clean and beckons you over. Smiling you can’t help but giggle and crawl out of the coils of the naga’s tail and over to El-ot’s lap. He wraps his lower set of arms around you and turns your chin towards him before kissing you.

Unlike Raksa’s sweet kiss El-ot’s kiss if fire and passion. When you pull away you’re not sure how much time has passed and you’re gasping for breath. Desperate for more you lean in for another but his hand comes up. “Now… Your turn Raksa. Redeem yourself I dare you to kiss her again.”

The wraith shifts in the corner of your vision as Raksa edges closer. You pounce on him instead, straddling his tail and pushing your lips against his. The kiss is longer this time and you’re able to grind slightly on his tail as you kiss. You’d almost forgotten about the others in the room until you hear El-ot’s laugh and feel the cold whispy touch of the wraith’s hand on your shoulder, pulling you back.

Raksa’s eyes are half-lidded when you pull away and a dopey grin is plastered on his face. “I dare you to take off your shirt.”

There’s a moment of silence as everyone but you marvels at the shy naga’s forwardness. You’re out of your shirt before people can shift their shocked expressions to you. “Just so you know. You both forgot to ask truth or dare. It’s not a dare game.”

“It should be.” Comes the ghoulish airy voice of samson behind you. “More fun that way.”

“…Hm, that is true I suppose. Well in that case I dare you to..to…” You trail off unsure of how to really up the ante with the wraith.

Luckily Raksa is there for the save. “You could dare him to let you touch him.”

Turning to the naga you raise a bow and El-ot sits up. “Oh that’s a good one. He never let’s anyone touch him.”

Shrugging you turn back to the wraith. “I dare you to let me touch you.”

The smoke shifts and slowly condenses into a solid form. Defnining features are still lost in a black haze but when you reach out to touch him he’s surprisingly cold and solid under your hand. Running your hand down his chest you can feel he’s bare.. completely bare. There’s not even a stitch of smokey clothing. So you push it a little. Feel for something but just as you’re about to touch it his form dissipates and your hand falls through.

“Aweee!” El-ot’s groan echos in the silent room.

“I’m nervous! It’s hard to hold my form.” The wraith defends, his smokey self sinking to the floor.

“More like your just hard and you don’t want me to find out.” You tease, snickering.

“I’m hard! You should touch me next.” El-ot chimes.

“It’s Samson’s turn.” Raksa glares at the alien and he crosses both arms in a pout.

There’s a tense moment of silence and you lean back to rest your weight on your hands behind you. 

“I dare you to let me touch you then.” Samson says, his voice a whisper in the silence.

“Only if you promise not to chicken out.” You wink and stay still. Letting him slowly creep forward and let the smoke obscure your body from the others.

“No fair! Half the fun is watching!” El-ot’s voice is muffled but you hear it as a cold thin hand touches your soft stomach. Ghosting up your skin and over your bra where it stops to squeeze your breast. Another ghostly hand rubs over your pj bottoms, earning a sharp gasp. He quickly slinks away, withdrawing to the wall and leaving you in the middle of the three with your legs slightly parted.

“You’re a tease! That’s cruel.” You cry, sitting up and looking at the others. “Sorry El. But I have to.” You shoot the alien a sad look but turn to Raksa, whos slitted pupils go wide when you look at him.

“..what are you going to dare me to do…?” He asks meekly.

Laughing you crawl over to him and pin him to the ground. “I dare you to finger me.” You hear El take a deep breath and shoot him a glare before he continues his pout.

“F-f-finger you?” Raksa stutters, suddenly very aware of his hands and not sure what to do with them.

“You don’t want to?” You tease.

“YESSS! I mean.. yess. I do.” His nod makes you wonder if a snake can get whip-lash.

You gently take hold of his hand, guiding it down your pants and to your clit.

“Oh..” He moans, “It’ss sssso warm.” Raksa hisses, a low sound and his fingers dive into you so suddenly you can’t help but laugh.

“Raksa!” You cry.

“What? What’d I do?” He almost yanks his hand back before you grab his wrist, keeping his hand there.

“You can’t just shove your fingers in there. Rub, make me wet.. then put your fingers in.” He watches your eyes and you let go of his hand to lean down and kiss him. Your lips collide again and there’s just you and him, his hand working your clit, managing to find it just fine and rub circles around it that soon have you moaning.

You feel the cool chill of the wraith sneaking back up on you, ghostly hands unhooking your bra and you toss it at El-ot who catches it and holds onto it, watching. Samson continues to touch you, his cold fingers pinching your nipples and causing a wave of goosebumps to break out all over your body.

Raksa’s two middle fingers slid back into you and you grind against his hand. You can feel the scales of his tail part and two hot and sticky warm lengths press up against your bare stomach.

El-ot’s apparently done behind ignored and as the wraith pulls at your pants El lifts you up and away. Leaving Raksa on the floor for only a moment. You’re stripped of your pants and placed back down, Raksa’s cocks trapped between your slit and his stomach. You slide along his length as El pulls you into a kiss.

Raksa groans, whimpering almost as his tail lifts, raising you with it. “Can I please..?” He asks, locking eyes with you for a moment as you give him a small nod, never once breaking your kiss with El. 

With the help of the wraith Samson holds you up while Raksa positions one of this cocks at each entrance. Slowly you’re lowered onto them and you gasp, breaking the kiss. “Slow! Ah!”

“Sorry.” Raksa whispers, his own desire blinding him to your discomfort.

“I can help if you’d like?” El offers, pulling his own pants down, the writhing mass of tentacles exposed.

“Oh yes please.” You smile, licking a tentacle before taking it into your mouth and sucking on it. That familiar sweet taste filling your mouth as the discomfort from being stretched so wide from the naga begins to fade.

As you’re sucking El, Raksa begins to move slowly, gentle rolls and waves that have you moaning around the squirming tentacle in your mouth. Your hand is grabbed, guided to a cold thick member. Samson. Wrapping your hand around him you pump your hand, working him as you ride Raksa and suck off El-ot.

The naga’s pace picks up and you pull away from the alien to take Samson’s length in your mouth, moaning against his shaft before licking from his balls to his tip, swirling your tongue around his domed tip. You take him into your mouth as you begin to bounce on Raksa, using the bounces to work samson’s cock.

“I’m going to cum! aH!” Raksa hisses, his twin dicks twitching as he stops and releases inside you. You, however, don’t stop. Your hot wet mouth still working Samson until his smokey tendrils are in your hair, pulling it and clawing your back as his groans and moans echo. As you’re grinding slowly on the naga you moan, Samson grabbing your head and thrusting deep into your throat to release his own pleasure. Surprisingly it has no taste but you can feel it slither down your throat and you pull away, greedily licking the tip for every last drop.

“Damn.” El-ot’s brows are up, surprised at your pleasured expression.

Raksa is limp and he slides out of you with a sigh. The wraith is a mess of loosely-held together smoke casually caressing your back. “Well you going to just sit there or you going to fuck me too?” You ask, beckoning him with one finger.

“Don’t have to ask twice.” The alien lifts you up, off the naga and onto his own mass of tentacles. The two longest ones intertwine and pierce your entrance. “Oh fuck.” You whisper, jerking forward to clutch onto him. He can’t help but let out a smug little laugh.

The shorter tentacles tickle and flick your clit as you grind against him, bouncing and popping up every now and again. “You going to fill me full of your eggs again?” You ask, your breath hot on his cheek.

“Maybe…if you-” he grunts, flipping you onto your back and leaning over you. “If you beg for it.”

“I dare you to.” You lock eyes and he snorts, smirking before moving to hold your knees to your chest with one set of arms, the other firmly set on squeezing and pinching your nipples as he fucks you into the floor.

El-ot has far more stamina than the other two but they sit and watch, hands on their own cocks. The alien’s heavy breathing, the groans that seem to echo in your mind and the pleasure that seems to accompany it all has you digging your nails into his back, crying his name. “EL-OT! FUCK! I’m gonna cum! AH! HARDER PLEASE. PLEASE EL-OT!” You cry, moaning and gasping as he pounds into you. A few more thrusts and you climax, crying out his name as he pumps into you slowly, small spurts of cum shooting into you.

You whimper, moaning slightly but reaching out for Raksa. He slithers closer and you take one of his dicks into your mouth, sucking on him. Smoke rolls along the floor and pushes you up. Before you know it your back is on Samson, his dick at your ass as El-ot’s slow pace comes to a crawl. Samson thrusts into you and your eyes snap shut.

“Shit.” You curse, taking a deep breath. “Oh fuck.”

“She’s so warm.” Raksa coo’s his voice soothing and low as he leans down to kiss you.

“I can feel her heat. It’s so… intoxicating.” Samson’s eerie voice answers. You’re on cloud nine and El-ot’s surprisingly quiet in the exchange.

Instead the alien jerks to life, letting your legs relax as he bucks wildly into you. Almost angrily he slams into you, leaving you a moaning crying mess in a matter of seconds. “Please El-ot. Cum for me. Give me your eggs and fill me up.”

Samson’s grunts below only fuel your pleasure as your hand works Raksa, his hips rolling into your hand as you clamp your lips around his tip.

“Arrghh.” El-ot’s loud groan fills the room and he cums, a wash of hot sticky cum fills you, announcing the arrival of the bulge at your entrance.

You moan and Raksa takes the opportunity to thrust into your mouth, silencing you as the egg pops in. Another presses against you and then another. El-ot finally pulls away, hands still lingering on your calves and thighs after the seventh egg pops into your pussy.

Raksa’s cum fills your mouth and you jerk your head back before he can make you gag on it. Swallowing the bitter liquid down before gasping for breath.

Samson beneath you grabs your hips and you know you’ve probably bitten off a bit more than you can chew with all three of them. El flops to the side, a smug smile on his face as he watches you and the wraith. Your belly round and full of his eggs. Raksa backs off as well. Letting Samson have his turn.

The wraith pushes you up, forcing you to sit up as he thrusts up into your ass. There’s no real time to recover and his grunts are growing louder, turning into growling as the smoke spreads, caressing your body all over, rubbing your distended stomach as his hands squeeze your hips, slamming them down onto his cock as he climaxes.

You slump forward with a pleasured sigh and Raksa catches you. “I think…we wore her out.”

Samson dissolves into the shadows but the smoke still surges and shrinks like he’s panting.

“UH…” El-ot touches a finger to his lips, thinking and looking at your belly.

You’re riding a cloud of pleasure and your eyes roll over to the alien and pull him closer. “You have the best friends you know that? THE BEST!”

“Is..she okay?” Raksa asks, looking at his alien friend.

“What? Yeah. Of course. I manged to control myself this time. She’s… high on the aphrodisiac in my semen but otherwise good. Going to have to walk her through laying the eggs though. Why don’t you and Samson go get us some food?” El-ot pats Raksa on the back and smiles.

“That..ssssoundss weird… Pizza sssssound good?” Raksa ask.

You giggle and pull him down so you can kiss him. “Hissss.”

Samson’s low chuckle fills the room as he appears again in a hooded cloak. “Come on Raksa. Let El-ot do the clean up.”

They leave and El walks you through it, helping you lay the tennis-ball sized eggs before cleaning you up. “I want to keep one.”

“WHAT?!” He shreiks, counting them. Six…? No there had been seven. “Give it. You can’t keep it. That’s not how it works.”

You smile and close your legs. “I dare myself to keep it.”

He opens his mouth, sounds coming out but no real coherent words. “If- “ He sighs. “If you keep it…it’s going to hatch and grow.”

Giggling you rest a hand on your stomach. “ALIEN BABIES!”

His face contorts into terror. “Yeah let’s not do that? I’m not sure if that would even work with human biology the effects the baby would have on your system..”

“ALIEN BABIES!” You cry, laughter filling the room as his shoulders slump. “Fine. Just.. keep it quiet. If it doesn’t work it doesn’t work.”

Grabbing onto him you pull yourself up to kiss him. “There’s more pickles in the windows~. You gotta come back…?” You give him a hopeful look and he avoids looking at you for a moment but the moment he does he groans.

“If you give me the egg I’ll come back. Next time just me and you… okay?”

Thinking for a moment you nod and spread your legs, squeezing the last egg out. “There. But next time I get to keep them all!”

He shakes his head and pulls you into a sideways hug against his warm chest. “We’ll talk about that later. You hungry for pizza.”

You lick your lips and give him a kiss. “Starving. “

“You’re one wild human. You know that?” El-ot smiles, his tone teasing.

“Oh but you like it.” You tease back.

“I love it.” He kisses your head and pulls you up to get you in the shower.

At the end of the night you’re all piled on top of one another, empty pizza boxes strewn across your living room and a movie looping on your tv as you all snore the night away.

P.s. Sorry it took longer than expected. I hope it lives up to your expectations.


End file.
